


Halloween for Two

by haftsuka



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Halloween, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haftsuka/pseuds/haftsuka
Summary: It's Halloween at Yoosung's apartment. Based on Yoosung's first bad ending.





	Halloween for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Amino ages ago and just rediscovered it so I figured I'd throw it here as well.

Beyond closed doors, rain falls in a booming, rolling storm outside. The gentle rumble of water pounding against pavement was your lullaby most days, and normally you would be asleep, but...

 

Ding dong.

 

Sure enough, it was followed by a sing-song 'trick or treat!'

 

"Amazing what kids do for candy," you quip. Secretly, you're taken off-guard by the sandpaper in your voice.

 

"You can ignore them. They'll get some from someone else," Yoosung replies.

 

Yoosung's breath tickled the base of your neck as he spoke from your shoulder, where his head was being cradled. His arms flexed and jerked around you as he banged away at his desktop keyboard, shifting you from side to side. You don't need to look behind you to tell that his eyes are only on the game his hands are stationed at, and not, in fact, you. In the box of light, you can see an armor-clad warrior thrash his axe wildly as it runs, leaving a trail of death in destruction in its path.

 

The apartment complex that Yoosung (and you, you suppose) live in is unique for the country you call home. A curious plot of land, the area had gathered a reasonable number of foreigners in one place. And on this very night, the local populace would get to be witness to cultural exchange in its purest form.

 

You shift a little in Yoosung's grasp before opening your mouth again. "Still... Don't you feel bad? We can share some chips with them at least. What were they, Honey Siddhartha?"

 

"Honey Buddha Chips," Yoosung corrected in a trance. "Wait--no!"

 

The blonde's arms close over you in a tight embrace, stopping any movement you'd just attempted in its tracks. You're now stuck in the awkward position of being seated sideways over Yoosung's crossed legs, spine supported only by his arm braced around you. 

 

"Gah, I lost my combo. But seriously, MC, don't get up! You don't know who's out there!"

 

"A trick or treater?" you say, now completely still. You can't help the sarcasm from spilling from your lips. Before, you'd gotten mad--absolutely furious--and it amounted to nothing. Anger, tears, entreaty; all to ash. In the end, these small jabs were all you had.

 

Yoosung freezes up, leg twitching and chest raising. 

 

"A trick or treater can still be dangerous," Yoosung says as he defends himself. "If a stranger sees you through that cracked door, they could fall in love with you in five seconds flat!" Your boyfriend huffs out the last part of the sentence with his head held high.

 

You observe him silently, inspecting his expression. It was like he was looking for you to agree with him--compliment him, or something else you couldn't offer him. 

 

Yoosung turns his head for a beat before locking eyes with you again. "I mean--just look at you."

 

The blonde raises his hand from the floor--the free one--to cup your face. Yoosung's gaze leaves yours as his hand raises upwards, to the top of your head. He flattens your hair, and then, takes a lock of it into his hand, and pulls it to his face. He inhales deeply and you aren't sure whether you are the one to shift, or if it's just Yoosung's lungs filling with air. 

 

"Your hair--your eyes--your little nose," Yoosung says. "I love you so much I can't stand it."

 

Yoosung's eyes are on you now, studying you with concern. "I'm worried... that you'll jump from my hands. You know, you're like a shooting star to me. You twinkle in my night sky."

 

"It's selfish and won't come true, but I sort of hope that you could grant me just one wish. One that folds back on exactly what a shooting star is supposed to be," he says with a sigh.

 

Yoosung draws in a long, shaky breath. "... I wish you won't disappear."

 

The blonde's fingers twitch at your shoulder.

 

"... Will you finally be safe, plucked from your constellation?" he asks.

 

"Maybe not with all the ghosts and ghouls out tonight," you say.

 

"I wish you would take me more seriously," Yoosung whines. "Rika would--"

 

Your hand had raised from your lap to grip the neck of Yoosung's shirt, pulling him down to connect his lips with yours. His mouth is stuck open in surprise. A small sigh flows between the two of you.

 

"I--" you begin, but stop. "I need to go to the bathroom."

 

You can feel Yoosung's eyes on you all the way to the door. You quickly shut yourself inside and heave a breath inside the cramped space. You anchor your hands on the sink, staring your reflection in the bathroom mirror good and hard.

 

Your blonde hair, falling around you in waves, wasn't natural. It was dyed, of course by Yoosung's recommendation. It was a matter of fact that you couldn't do the dye right away. You first had to bleach away the brown to a lighter color. Your hair became a lot more brittle afterwards, and you still have to do touch-ups every now and then. Apparently, her hair was much softer than yours. It should be expected from a reincarnation, you recall Yoosung saying.

 

Your contacts--this wasn't Yoosung's recommendation, but his face grew softer after you began wearing them. Your eyes were naturally her color--you could tell by the photos--but not nearly as big and bright. Contacts fixed that. Your eyes sparkle just like hers. Yoosung sprinkled you with many a compliment that day.

 

The truth is, when you look in the mirror, you don't really see yourself anymore. Your hair brown as if stained with dirt, your small eyes, your perpetual frown. These were all parts of you you'd thrown away to become someone else. You have the hair, you have the eyes, you have the smile. You have become positively radiant.

 

So, why?

 

You widen your smile, showing two perfect rows of teeth. Your smile is gorgeous, too. Maybe it was your deep-set eyes holding you back? Could surgery possibly fix that? 

 

Your mind trails off as you stare down your reflection.

 

There are three simple, unsaid words on the tip of your tongue, lingering from just moments before in the other room.

 

"I am Rika."

 

You let the phrase settle in the silence. 

 

Even when the night meets its end and the sun rises for a new day, you would not be throwing away your costume.

 

You turn the doorknob with a click and step from the bathroom. After all, leaving Yoosung alone for too long was too much of a risk.


End file.
